Ariel/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Ariel in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Little Mermaid'' little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Exploring little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-636.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-662.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg|Pulling Flounder little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg|She catches him frightened little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-760.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1340.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1431.jpg|"Nothing...happened..." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1466.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1501.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1745.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1759.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1931.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2015.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2044.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2116.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2290.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2849.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg|Ariel rescues Prince Eric The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376898-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376908-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2347.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4024.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4318.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5028.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg|My Voice? little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg|Ursula offscreen steals Ariel's voice little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5314.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5738.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5765.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5777.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5810.jpg|Ariel tries to talk to Eric but can't and after she clenches neck confused. little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5890.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg|Splish Splash, she's taking a bath. little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.jpg|Amazement at the dinglehopper little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6093.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6101.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6615.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6628.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6793.jpg|Ariel looking under the carriage little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7808.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7837.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg|Ariel has her voice back. little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9067.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9268.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376761-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376811-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377011-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg|"I've never seen a human this close before." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5138.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5147.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5150.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5167.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5201.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.jpg ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Ariel holding her daughter little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|Ariel and Melody little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-65.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-368.jpg|Ariel and baby Melody little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Mature Ariel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-682.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2178.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2188.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2190.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2652.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3001.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3011.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3036.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg|Ariel smiling little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg|Ariel reuniting with Flounder in TLM 2. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6539.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6556.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7130.jpg|Ariel escaping little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7939.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8124.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg|We love you, baby girl. little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg|Daddy! little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg|Cuddling up little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-149.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-358.jpg|Ariel with her sisters in Ariel's Beginning little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg|As adorable as a baby dolphin. little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg|Ariel with King Triton and Queen Athena little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Ariel and Attina little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1002.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.jpg|King Triton's Daughters little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Ariel and all of her sisters little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1968.jpg|Dashing little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2060.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2255.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2440.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2797.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2850.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2973.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg|"I Remember" little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3375.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3610.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3894.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4309.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg|Sisterly Love little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4522.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4792.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-5912.jpg|Ariel with Sebastian, Flounder and the Catfish Club Band little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg|Ariel and the music box little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6819.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Ariel and her family little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg|Athena, Triton and Ariel little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg|Ariel's injured hand bandaged little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6869.jpg|Ariel and her parents little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6879.jpg|Ariel, her mother, and her older sister prepare to surprise her father little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7599.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7747.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7880.jpg|Ariel hugging Daddy little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7887.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg|Ariel with King Triton Television ''The Little Mermaid TV series'' ''Whale of a Tale'' whale10.jpg whale11.jpg whale12.jpg whale13.jpg whale14.jpg whale15.jpg whale17.jpg whale18.jpg whale20.jpg whale21.jpg whale22.jpg whale23.jpg whale24.jpg whale25.jpg whale26.jpg whale27.jpg whale28.jpg whale29.jpg whale30.jpg whale31.jpg whale32.jpg whale35.jpg whale36.jpg whale37.jpg whale38.jpg whale39.jpg whale40.jpg whale41.jpg whale42.jpg whale43.jpg whale45.jpg whale46.jpg whale47.jpg whale49.jpg whale50.jpg whale51.jpg whale52.jpg whale54.jpg whale55.jpg whale56.jpg whale58.jpg whale60.jpg whale61.jpg whale62.jpg whale64.jpg whale65.jpg whale69.jpg whale70.jpg whale75.jpg whale77.jpg whale79.jpg whale82.jpg whale88.jpg whale89.jpg whale90.jpg whale92.jpg whale93.jpg whale96.jpg whale97.jpg whale99.jpg whale101.jpg whale102.jpg whale103.jpg whale104.jpg whale106.jpg whale108.jpg whale110.jpg whale111.jpg whale112.jpg whale113.jpg whale115.jpg whale116.jpg whale117.jpg whale118.jpg whale120.jpg whale122.jpg whale123.jpg whale124.jpg whale125.jpg whale126.jpg whale127.jpg whale128.jpg whale129.jpg whale130.jpg whale131.jpg whale132.jpg whale133.jpg whale134.jpg whale135.jpg whale137.jpg whale138.jpg whale140.jpg whale142.jpg whale143.jpg whale145.jpg whale146.jpg whale147.jpg whale148.jpg whale149.jpg whale152.jpg whale153.jpg whale155.jpg whale156.jpg whale158.jpg whale159.jpg ''The Great Sebastian'' greatseb2.jpg greatseb3.jpg greatseb4.jpg greatseb5.jpg greatseb6.jpg greatseb8.jpg greatseb10.jpg greatseb11.jpg greatseb14.jpg greatseb15.jpg greatseb20.jpg greatseb22.jpg greatseb27.jpg greatseb36.jpg greatseb37.jpg greatseb38.jpg greatseb40.jpg greatseb41.jpg greatseb44.jpg greatseb45.jpg greatseb46.jpg greatseb48.jpg greatseb49.jpg greatseb50.jpg greatseb51.jpg greatseb52.jpg greatseb53.jpg greatseb54.jpg greatseb56.jpg greatseb57.jpg greatseb58.jpg greatseb59.jpg greatseb60.jpg greatseb61.jpg greatseb62.jpg greatseb63.jpg greatseb64.jpg greatseb65.jpg greatseb66.jpg greatseb67.jpg greatseb68.jpg greatseb70.jpg greatseb71.jpg greatseb72.jpg greatseb74.jpg greatseb76.jpg greatseb77.jpg greatseb78.jpg greatseb79.jpg greatseb80.jpg greatseb81.jpg greatseb82.jpg greatseb84.jpg greatseb85.jpg greatseb86.jpg greatseb87.jpg greatseb89.jpg greatseb97.jpg greatseb98.jpg greatseb99.jpg greatseb100.jpg greatseb101.jpg greatseb106.jpg greatseb107.jpg greatseb108.jpg greatseb109.jpg greatseb112.jpg greatseb115.jpg greatseb116.jpg greatseb117.jpg greatseb119.jpg greatseb120.jpg greatseb123.jpg greatseb124.jpg greatseb125.jpg greatseb126.jpg greatseb127.jpg greatseb128.jpg ''Stormy'' stormy2.jpg stormy3.jpg stormy4.jpg stormy6.jpg stormy7.jpg stormy8.jpg stormy9.jpg stormy13.jpg stormy14.jpg stormy15.jpg stormy17.jpg stormy18.jpg stormy19.jpg stormy20.jpg stormy21.jpg stormy23.jpg stormy24.jpg stormy25.jpg stormy26.jpg stormy27.jpg stormy29.jpg stormy31.jpg stormy32.jpg stormy33.jpg stormy36.jpg stormy37.jpg stormy38.jpg stormy39.jpg stormy40.jpg stormy42.jpg stormy43.jpg stormy44.jpg stormy47.jpg stormy48.jpg stormy49.jpg stormy50.jpg stormy57.jpg stormy59.jpg stormy60.jpg stormy65.jpg stormy66.jpg stormy68.jpg stormy69.jpg stormy70.jpg stormy71.jpg stormy72.jpg stormy73.jpg stormy74.jpg stormy75.jpg stormy78.jpg stormy79.jpg stormy81.jpg stormy82.jpg stormy83.jpg stormy84.jpg stormy85.jpg stormy86.jpg stormy87.jpg stormy89.jpg stormy90.jpg stormy91.jpg stormy92.jpg stormy93.jpg stormy94.jpg stormy95.jpg stormy98.jpg stormy99.jpg stormy100.jpg stormy101.jpg stormy102.jpg stormy103.jpg stormy104.jpg stormy105.jpg stormy106.jpg stormy110.jpg stormy111.jpg stormy112.jpg stormy113.jpg stormy114.jpg stormy115.jpg stormy116.jpg stormy117.jpg stormy118.jpg stormy119.jpg stormy122.jpg stormy123.jpg stormy125.jpg stormy126.jpg stormy129.jpg stormy130.jpg stormy132.jpg stormy133.jpg stormy134.jpg stormy135.jpg stormy136.jpg stormy137.jpg stormy138.jpg stormy139.jpg stormy142.jpg stormy143.jpg stormy145.jpg stormy146.jpg stormy147.jpg stormy148.jpg stormy149.jpg stormy150.jpg stormy151.jpg stormy152.jpg stormy153.jpg stormy154.jpg stormy155.jpg stormy156.jpg stormy157.jpg stormy158.jpg ''Urchin'' urchin20.jpg urchin21.jpg urchin22.jpg urchin23.jpg urchin24.jpg urchin25.jpg urchin26.jpg urchin27.jpg urchin29.jpg urchin30.jpg urchin31.jpg urchin33.jpg urchin35.jpg urchin36.jpg urchin37.jpg urchin38.jpg urchin39.jpg urchin41.jpg urchin44.jpg urchin46.jpg urchin47.jpg urchin48.jpg urchin49.jpg urchin50.jpg urchin51.jpg urchin52.jpg urchin53.jpg urchin54.jpg urchin55.jpg urchin56.jpg urchin58.jpg urchin59.jpg urchin60.jpg urchin62.jpg urchin63.jpg urchin64.jpg urchin65.jpg urchin66.jpg urchin68.jpg urchin69.jpg urchin70.jpg urchin71.jpg urchin73.jpg urchin75.jpg urchin76.jpg urchin78.jpg urchin80.jpg urchin81.jpg urchin82.jpg urchin83.jpg urchin85.jpg urchin86.jpg urchin87.jpg urchin88.jpg urchin89.jpg urchin91.jpg urchin93.jpg urchin94.jpg urchin95.jpg urchin96.jpg urchin97.jpg urchin98.jpg urchin99.jpg urchin105.jpg urchin108.jpg urchin110.jpg urchin111.jpg urchin112.jpg urchin113.jpg urchin114.jpg urchin115.jpg urchin116.jpg urchin117.jpg urchin119.jpg urchin120.jpg urchin122.jpg urchin124.jpg urchin125.jpg urchin126.jpg urchin127.jpg urchin130.jpg urchin131.jpg urchin134.jpg urchin135.jpg ''Double Bubble'' doublebubble6.jpg doublebubble8.jpg doublebubble9.jpg doublebubble11.jpg doublebubble12.jpg doublebubble13.jpg doublebubble15.jpg doublebubble16.jpg doublebubble18.jpg doublebubble19.jpg doublebubble20.jpg doublebubble22.jpg doublebubble24.jpg doublebubble26.jpg doublebubble27.jpg doublebubble30.jpg doublebubble31.jpg doublebubble35.jpg doublebubble36.jpg doublebubble51.jpg doublebubble53.jpg doublebubble55.jpg doublebubble56.jpg doublebubble57.jpg doublebubble59.jpg doublebubble60.jpg doublebubble66.jpg doublebubble67.jpg doublebubble68.jpg doublebubble69.jpg doublebubble70.jpg doublebubble71.jpg doublebubble72.jpg doublebubble74.jpg doublebubble76.jpg doublebubble79.jpg doublebubble81.jpg doublebubble82.jpg doublebubble83.jpg doublebubble84.jpg doublebubble85.jpg doublebubble100.jpg doublebubble101.jpg doublebubble102.jpg ''Message in a Bottle'' ''Charmed'' ''Marriage of Inconvenience'' ''The Evil Manta'' ''Thingamajigger'' ''Red'' ''Beached'' ''Trident True'' ''Eel-Ectric City'' ''Resigned to It ''Calliope Dreams ''Save the Whale'' ''Against the Tide'' ''Giggles'' ''Wish upon a Starfish'' ''Tail of Two Crabs'' ''Metal Fish'' ''T'ank You for Dat, Ariel'' ''Scuttle'' ''KingCrab'' ''Island of Fear'' ''Land of the Dinosaurs'' ''Heroes'' ''The Beast Within'' ''Ariel's Treasures'' ''A Little Evil'' ''House of Mouse'' Ariel&Flounder-TheStolenCartoons.png Ariel_sebastian_everybody_loves_mickey.jpg|"I wish Mickey come visit me under the sea" ARIELANDDAISYlookingatgaston.png Arielerichouseofmouse.png Arielhouseofmouse.png Arielhouseofmouse2.png Arielhouseofmouse3.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png|Ariel and Flounder with Goofy who serves them seafood Arielvoice.PNG GastónDaisy&Ariel_HoM.png|Ariel with Daisy and Gaston in the House of Mouse episode "Daisy's Debut" IchabodHouseOfMouse.png Jasmine_talking_to_Ariel.png|Jasmine talking to Ariel in House of Mouse Ursula_2.jpg|Ariel frightened by Ursula Daisy_and_Ariel_chatting.PNG Jasmine_and_Ariel_HOM.jpg Daisy_Gaston_and_Ariel.PNG ''Sofia the First'' Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg|Ariel as seen in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-3.jpg Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-03.png|"We all need a little help sometime. Once, Prince Eric needed my help when his ship sank." Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-04.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-05.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-06.png The-Floating-Palace-034.png The-Floating-Palace-035.png The-Floating-Palace-038.png Tumblr mw7s3wcBhg1s2iaqfo1 r4 1280.png Miscellaneous Geniearielstuff.jpg|Ariel on the cover of a magazine in Aladdin (TV series) King-Triton's-Concert-1.png King-Triton's-Concert-2.png King-Triton's-Concert-4.png King-Triton's-Concert-5.png Category:Character galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries